


Все только начинается

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Химари забыла, а Ринго помнит. И снова делает выбор.





	Все только начинается

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, общение с призраками, смерть основного персонажа (Ринго)  
> Примечание: под «романтическим городом» в финале подразумевается Париж, время действия - ноябрь 2015

Каждую весну Ринго приходит в парк и садится на скамейку у пруда с птицами.   
У нее есть большой бинокль, в который она никогда не смотрит, и фотоаппарат с огромным объективом, который она никогда не достает из рюкзака.   
Ринго терпеть не может птиц. Она приходит сюда вовсе не из-за них.   
В этом месте бывает довольно шумно, здесь часто толкутся люди в неброской удобной одежде маскировочных цветов и с такими же, как у нее, биноклями. Любители птиц бросают на Ринго косые взгляды, но она не замечает ни взглядов, ни разговоров, да и сами люди для нее почти невидимы. Это просто статисты, как в театре. Иногда они становятся совсем прозрачными. Даже не как призраки — нет, они куда менее реальны, чем настоящие призраки. 

Призраков она видит часто. Те, что в метро, всегда печальны и неуловимы. Как бы ни старалась Ринго, они ускользают, едва показавшись ей на глаза, теряются в толпе, исчезают за дверьми только что отошедшего поезда или подземного торгового центра. Маленькая девочка с яблоком в руке, серьезные мальчики-близнецы в одинаковой черной одежде, длинноволосый мужчина в белом плаще - и двое подростков в школьной форме. С одним из них Ринго очень хотела бы поговорить, но ей еще ни разу это не удалось. 

У того, что приходит к ней в парк, теплые живые руки и солнечный взгляд, не отмеченный тенью боли и обреченности. Он никуда не спешит, садится рядом на скамейку и подробно вспоминает все, что было дурацкого и смешного в их встречах. Учитывая, какой идиоткой была Ринго в те времена, воспоминаний хватает на долгие часы. Ринго улыбается и ведет неслышный для посторонних диалог.  
— Помнишь, как ты заставила меня тащить твои пожитки к дому Табуки-сана? — спрашивает Сё, в его глазах и в уголках губ пляшут искорки смеха.   
— Конечно, а ты ворчал, как старый дед!  
— Да ведь ты нагрузила на меня целую тонну!   
— Ой, можно подумать... там совсем немного вещей было!  
— А помнишь беременную лягушку?  
Ринго хохочет над собой тогдашней. Приворотное зелье из икры какой-то лягушки, большего бреда она в жизни не слышала. И бедный Сёма все это терпел. Вообще-то ради сестры, конечно, но ведь и немножечко ради нее самой, правда?   
Его глаза говорят: да, правда.   
— А скунса? И как ты свалилась в этот пруд?  
Боги, как можно забыть это позорище? Она краснеет:   
— Еще бы... Я чуть не умерла со стыда!   
Она тут же вспоминает, что и правда чуть не умерла, наглотавшись противной болотистой воды пополам с тиной, и если бы не он...   
Сё чувствует ее настроение и легко переключает с грустного на забавное:  
— Интересно, тот раз можно считать нашим первым поцелуем?   
— Да ну тебя!   
Поцелуй, следующий за этим, уж конечно настоящий и куда более приятный. Ни от кого из них не разит скунсом и водорослями, а самое главное — оба они уже не те бестолковые подростки, даже целоваться не умеющие. Они прекрасно осознают, что делают, и никуда не спешат.   
Ринго очень хотела бы пойти дальше, но она осознает, что все еще сидит на скамейке на берегу пруда, и рядом толкутся вооруженные биноклями и камерами любители птиц. Хочется оказаться в каком-нибудь другом месте, наедине с ним, но Сё в который раз решительно отказывается звать ее туда, где живет последние четыре года:  
— Рано еще. Если ты войдешь, больше никогда не вернешься.   
— А если я не хочу возвращаться?  
Сёма укоризненно качает головой и уходит, поцеловав ее на прощание в нос. 

Они очень редко видятся с Химари. У них хорошие отношения, но есть кое-что, что беспокоит Ринго: Химари каким-то образом все забыла. Она даже не помнит, как они с Ринго познакомились, и рассказывает про какой-то школьный праздник. А на фотографиях, развешенных по стенам в ее кукольном домике, нет и следа братьев. Химари уверена, что она в семье одна. Это, конечно, хорошо для нее — не помнить, но Ринго слишком больно слушать, как та щебечет о каникулах на море и походах в океанарий с родителями.

Ринго помнит. И не хочет забывать. Ей доставляет какое-то болезненное удовольствие перебирать в памяти каждую мелочь из того прошлого: какой горячей была кастрюлька с карри, сколько стоили пирожные "Монблан" в исчезнувшей кондитерской, какими духами пахло от Юри, что говорил Камба и какого цвета была майка на Сё в тот вечер, когда она показывала Химари новый рецепт...  
Она не сошла с ума. Всё это действительно было, Ринго верит в это, хотя почти все свидетельства реальности тех событий исчезли. Остался лишь небольшой след от ожога на правом предплечье. Правда, мама уверяет, что Ринго просто обожгла руку горячим маслом на кухне. 

С Юри легче. Может быть, дело в том, что ее судьба изменилась раньше, или в том, что она была уже взрослой, когда дневник Момоки исчез.   
Ринго познакомилась с ней заново в театре: Юри цепким профессиональным взглядом выхватила ее из толпы, и ей сперва показалось — узнала. Безупречно вежливый телохранитель провел ее на приватный банкет после премьеры, и там знаменитая актриса выдала пошлейшее: «Я уверена, что мы с тобой где-то встречались». Ринго так опешила, что не отреагировала сразу и опомнилась уже в машине Юри. Как ни странно, ее слова были правдой: Юри почти забыла и Момоку, и ее сестру. Потом она призналась, что лицо Ринго напомнило ей что-то смутное и совершенно невероятное, что она считала снами. Ринго, услышав это, едва не сошла с ума от радости — она так устала биться в глухую стену забвения, что уже и сама малодушно подумывала о том, что ей тоже неплохо было бы избавиться от этих воспоминаний и начать другую жизнь, без встреч с призраками и голосов из ненастоящего прошлого... 

Отношений она не заводит — все эти однокурсники и смазливые молодые люди на улицах кажутся ей пустым местом и не могут занять ее мысли даже на полчаса. Ради эксперимента она сходила несколько раз на свидания с какими-то юношами, потом — с девушками, чтобы окончательно удостовериться, что ни те, ни другие ее не привлекают. Лиц она не запомнила.   
С Юри ее хотя бы связывает Момока, к тому же Юри понимает ее гораздо лучше, чем другие люди. Чем другие живые. Но даже Юри не может заменить ей Сё, и у нее хватает такта ничего не требовать от Ринго. Ее тоже изменила эта история с дневником.

Раз в год Ринго ходит в океанарий и обязательно заглядывает в сувенирный магазин, но пингвиньих шляпок там больше не продают. Продавцы говорят, что и не продавали никогда, не было у них таких сувениров. 

Лишь призрак в парке не предает ее, не исчезает. Жаль, что он не хочет забрать ее с собой: Ринго здесь ничего не держит, ее жизнь не имеет смысла.   
Сё не нравится, когда она так говорит, но он не отчитывает Ринго. Потому что кто бы говорил, ясное дело. 

Она не знает, стал ли мир лучше от того, что из него исчезла пара черных кроликов с красными глазами и один странный мужчина. Думать, что не стал, было бы неблагодарно по отношению к тем, кто ушел, но Ринго уже не может закрывать глаза на то, что происходит вокруг. Словно взамен одного Санэтоси каждый год появляется несколько новых. Вероятно, кому-то еще приходится делать непростой выбор, и далеко не все способны пожертвовать собой, как Момока и братья Такакура. Слишком много внезапных смертей, слишком мало счастливых исходов. 

«Значит ли это, что существуют другие Дневники, могущие изменять Судьбу? — думает Ринго. — А если да, могу ли я снова получить один из них? И что я выберу тогда? Я хотела бы вернуть Сё, но ведь это не может быть так просто...»

Ринго все еще верит в Судьбу, поэтому, когда в конце осени ей совершенно неожиданно падает в руки выигранный в уличной лотерее билет, она и не думает отказываться от далекого путешествия — первого в ее жизни. Ее привлекает не романтический ореол овеянного легендами города, о котором пела Юри, а сама возможность увидеть Судьбу в действии, последовать ее указаниям. 

Она гуляет по улицам и мостам, читает вывески, примеряет одежду в магазинах, касается пальцами древних шершавых камней, любуется картинами в музеях и цветными витражами в храмах и привычно не замечает назойливую толпу, заполняющую этот удивительный город. 

И почти не удивляется, когда подбирает в метро оставленный кем-то розовый блокнот. 

«Что я выберу?»

Сидя на скамейке напротив уличного кафе, она открывает Дневник Судьбы и понимает, что выбирать придется прямо сейчас. Потому что никто, кроме нее, почему-то не видит пояса со взрывчаткой, спрятанного под самой обычной одеждой на самом обычном парне, который только что сделал заказ у стойки. Никто и не думает падать на пол или бежать, а парень с улыбкой приближается к составленным почти вплотную столикам, где в этот прохладный пятничный вечер целая куча похожих друг на друга людей-призраков отдыхает и празднует окончание рабочей недели. И все они неожиданно обретают лица и судьбы, перестают быть серой массой, и в голове у Ринго звучит голос Момоки — тот, которого она никогда в жизни не слышала. 

«Что ты выберешь?»

«Прости меня, Сё», — говорит Ринго и быстро пишет что-то в розовом блокноте. 

Пламя охватывает ее руки (горящее масло на кухне, да, мама?), одежду и волосы. 

Маленькие детские ручки обхватывают ее лицо — Момока смотрит ей в глаза, прижимается лбом ко лбу Ринго, и она чувствует слезы сестры на своих щеках. Другие руки ложатся на плечи Ринго, кто-то обнимает ее, словно желая защитить от нестерпимого жара, но он становится все сильнее, и мир вокруг наконец выключается.

Когда Ринго открывает глаза, то видит над собой лицо Сёмы.   
— Ты никак не можешь без этого, — укоризненно говорит он. — То утонешь, то еще что-нибудь...   
— Теперь мне можно с тобой? — перебивает его Ринго.  
— Куда же тебя девать. Идем. 

Ринго оглядывается напоследок, чтобы убедиться: люди на террасе кафе целы и невредимы, хотя и напуганы, парня со взрывчаткой увозит бронированная полицейская машина. 

Она вздыхает и берет его за руку:

— Да. Идем.


End file.
